


The Nolden Wedding AU

by biancaduarte



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Jim and Naomi are getting married in this exciting modern Alternative Universe story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nourgelitnius (Ladysarah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarah/gifts).



> This is the most updated story. Your suggestions are much appreciated!

The Nolden Wedding  
(An Expanse AU)

It was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and people in New York City were having fun celebrating. In Central Park, Naomi Nagata, and her boyfriend, James Holden, were holding each other's hands and took a walk around the park. Naomi was wearing a white top, black leggings and pink tennis shoes, while Jim wore a plaid shirt, blue jeans, black keds and his dark hair was slicked back. 

While they were walking, the gentleman asked, "Do you ever think about...oh, I don't know....getting married to me someday?." Naomi giggled and said, "I've dreamt about it before, and the dream was lovely. Care to hear about it?." Jim replied, "I'd love to." Naomi and her boyfriend sat down on a bench while the gentleman put an arm around the woman's shoulder. The gentleman asked, "What did the dream wedding look like?."

Naomi replied, "We got married at city hall, Amos walked me down the aisle, your mothers and fathers were there, and we came up with our own vows... and I can't remember what else happened, but the dream was oh so romantic." Jim smiled and said, " Sounds like a wonderful dream, baby. Actually...since today is Valentine's Day, I want to bring your dream to life. I have something for you." Naomi's heart raced and asked, "Is---is this what I think it is?."

The gentleman replied, "Naomi Nagata...I can't see myself without you. We've been friends for so long and you're the only woman in the entire universe who I love. I know I am not rich, but I can offer you all of my love and affection, and I want to be perfect... in your eyes. I am just a simple gentleman from Montana, who grew up with five fathers and three mothers. Naomi...the best friend, love of my life and the most amazing Engineer...will you marry me?." 

The woman smiled and said, "I accept. Jim...you are perfect in my eyes, and I don't care if you're not rich because I love you for being your true self. I love my sweet, caring, flirty and fun loving Jim."

The couple kissed and Jim said after the kiss was broken, "Oh Naomi...I am going to make you a very happy woman." Naomi smiled and replied softly, "I will be making you a very happy man in return." 

Next morning at the Holden Ranch in Montana, Father Tom was at the computer, looking at his email when he received a message from Jim. The gentleman said, "I have an email from Jimmy, Elise." The woman walked in hurriedly and asked, "What's new with our Jimmy?." Once Father Tom clicked on the message, the email read: Hi mom and dad, I have delightful news: Naomi Nagata and I are engaged, and we need your help with wedding preparations. I want to make the wedding a special one for Naomi so that we'll be able to remember it for the years to come. Love, Jimmy. 

The couple immediately responded and let the rest of the Holden Clan in on the situation concerning their son and their future daughter in law. Back in New York City, Alex and his girlfriend, Octavia Muss, were in the living room of their cozy apartment, enjoying each other's company. Tavi said, "I got a text this morning from Naomi, who announced that she and Jim are engaged! Isn't that wonderful, Alex?." The gentleman smiled and said, "Hot damn! That's absolutely exciting news! What else did she say?." 

Octavia replied as she sat next to the gentleman and put her head on his shoulder, hoping for a kiss, "She and Jim will need our help making it special. Her in-laws will be helping out, along with Amos and his girlfriend, Bobbie. Oh Alex...isn't this wonderful?." The gentleman looked down at his girlfriend and replied, "It definitely is wonderful, darlin. I hope to marry you someday." 

The beautiful green eyed Belter smiled lovingly and replied, "That would be lovely. I love you so much...Alex Kamal." Alex replied, "I love you too, Tavi." The woman replied, "I'm now okay with you calling me that." 

At their townhouse in Manhattan that night, Jim and Naomi were preparing for the arrival of Mother Elise and Father Tom. The rest of Jim's family could not make it because they were in charge of caring for the ranch in Montana. Naomi was going over the guest list and asked while drinking some red wine, "Do you think we need a wedding planner, darling?." 

Jim replied, "No we don't because Mother Elise just happens to be one. You'll love her work. Before she met Tom, she was a wedding planner. Naomi, my darling, don't worry about a thing. Everything will be fine for our big night." 

The woman replied with a sigh as Jim came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, "I sa sa, but I am just nervous. I don't want things to hit the fan. Should we get Amos to be the bodyguard at the wedding just in case the felotas hits the fan?." 

Jim replied, "Sounds like a wonderful idea. He's like a brother to you, and I want you to be happy on our night together. I don't mind if he walks you down the aisle." 

Naomi said while enjoying her shoulder massage, "Oh James...I knew you'd have it in you to allow Amos to walk me down the aisle. Because of your generosity, I will properly thank you on our wedding night." Jim knew exactly what his fiancé meant and he replied with a chuckle, "You are absolutely naughty, Naomi Nagata." 

The woman giggled and said, "Only naughty around you, hon." Later that night after dinner, Naomi asked, "Should we practice dancing for our wedding reception?."

Jim said, "I forgot how to dance...I'm sorry to say. Can you help me?." Naomi smiled and said, "Of course. What style should we practice?." Jim replied, "Waltzing sounds nice. What do you think?." The woman said, "Perfect." 

On her hand terminal, Naomi picked the Harry Potter Waltz from the movie soundtrack Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, which was the song that they danced to on their first date. 

During the dance, Jim gently twirled his fiancée in the air, making her laugh. The gentleman asked, "How am I doing?." Naomi smiled and said, "Fantastically. You dance so amazingly well, James Holden." After the dance was over, Jim bowed, while Naomi curtseyed. 

Jim asked with a British accent, "Shall we retire for the night, my future Mrs. Holden?." Naomi giggled and said, "I would love to. I love your British accent." Jim replied in his normal voice, "Just trying to be funny." Naomi replied, "You're adorable." 

The next morning at 6:00, Naomi was the first person to sneak out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and start her day at her business, Nagata Engineering, while Jim was working on making himself wake up. 

The house the couple lived in had a conveyor belt that went all the way into their room and it was used to bring a cup of freshly brewed coffee to Jim. 

The gentleman woke up to the smell of coffee, readjusted himself and picked up the mug off the belt. The conveyor belt that Naomi had installed, made Jim fall head over heels in love with her even more.

Jim thought to himself as he heard Naomi humming in the shower, "I am so lucky to have such an amazing woman and best friend...and she has a lovely voice." A few minutes later, the future Mrs. Nagata-Holden came out wearing a fluffy white robe and walked into the bedroom and was greeted by her fiancé, who was smiling lovingly at her. 

Jim said, "Good morning, baby. Sleep well?." Naomi smiled back and said, "I did. Hope I didn't wake you." 

The gentleman chuckled and said while he tried to untie the sash, "Nope. I woke up after my coffee arrived. You're an incredible woman, Naomi Nagata. I can't wait for our wedding day." 

Naomi replied while untying her robe, revealing her purple sleeveless nightgown, "I can't wait either. Jim...I can't get in the mood right now. We need to start our day. I need to be at my shop, and you need to get to your teaching job." 

Jim replied, "I understand. I'm sorry babe, it's just that I love you so much." Naomi smiled and said, "I know. We just need to wait for our wedding night to do the things that we want to do. Plus, our jobs will help us pay for this lovely home that we have. I even got a text from Mother Elise asking about what kind of cake she should order for the wedding, and she even gave me the date for when she and Father Tom will be coming." 

The gentleman replied, "I understand, and I am glad that Mother Elise and Father Tom updated us. Oh Naomi... I love you so deeply." Naomi smiled back and said," I love you more than anything." They kissed and then they both went downstairs to eat breakfast. 

 

At Nagata Engineering that morning, Naomi was in her office, taking inventory and seeing what all needed to be restocked. Naomi was wearing her red v-neck shirt, revealing her famous neck tattoo, black jeans and proudly wore her diamond engagement ring. 

A picture of her fiancé sat proudly on her desk. In the picture, Jim was wearing a white shirt and wire rimmed glasses, and there was a love message on the picture that said You will always have my heart. Xoxo, James. 

Whenever Naomi looked at the picture, she had butterflies in her stomach and she was thankful for having such a wonderful man in her life, whom she was now happily engaged to. While she was typing something in on the computer, there was a knock on the door, and it was Sam, who said, "Madame Nagata...a city official is here."

Naomi got up and asked, "What's up?." Sam replied, "Sounds weird." Once the women saw the city official, the guy asked, "Which one of you is Naomi Nagata?." 

Naomi replied, "I am. Listen, sir, I have every right to keep my shop here. You can't kick me out of this space. I am Nagata Engineering!." The jerky city official rolled his eyes and said, "You need to be doing something else. People like you are supposed to have jobs that you can handle." Naomi replied, "Watch it. I happen to have a wonderful friend who can scare you away...and I don't think my fiancé would be too happy that you're judging me and my employees." 

The official then signed a notice, gave it to Naomi and said, "Complain to city hall. Not to me. Have a nice day." Sam said, "Jim's not going to like this. You're lucky to have him as a way of support." Naomi sighed and said, "Jim's such a wonderful man. He's willing to stand with me."


	2. Author's Note!

Hi everyone! I will be posting more chapters very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

When Mother Elise and Father Tom had arrived in New York City, Naomi picked up her in-laws and helped them get settled into the guest room. 

Jim came home early and greeted his parents. Elise asked, "How was your day, Jimmy?." The gentleman replied, "It was great, mom. So sorry I couldn't be there at the airport to pick you up."

Naomi said, "Glad to have volunteered." Elise replied with a smile as she hugged her daughter in law, "You're such a sweetheart, Naomi, dear." 

Naomi replied, "Thank you, Elise."

As the ladies were talking, Father Tom asked, "Want to carry my suitcase, Jimmy?." Jim replied, "Got yours and mom's." 

Tom replied with a smile, "That's my boy." Later that night, Naomi, Mother Elise and Jim all got talking about the wedding plans and bachelorette and bachelor parties. 

Jim asked, "Am I allowed to go to the bachelorette party?." Naomi and Elise replied, "No boys allowed!." Naomi said with a giggle after she kissed her fiance's cheek, "Don't even think about crashing it, darling." The gentleman replied, "I know there's no men allowed."

A month passed, and the wedding for Naomi and Jim was fast approaching, and things were going smoothly. At their townhouse, the couple was in their bedroom, talking about the upcoming bachelor and bachelorette parties. 

Naomi asked as she put on her purple nightgown and afterwards brushed her mohawk, "Where are the guys taking you, Jim?."

The gentleman replied, "We'll be hanging out at The Blue Ocean bar, not too far away from here. It was Amos's idea. Where are you and the ladies going to be?." 

Naomi replied, "The Rocinante Bar. Bobbie has it closed off just for the party. It's going to be a low key celebration." Jim smiled and said, "Sounds like fun. Hey...what's wrong?." 

The woman sighed and said, "Nothing really...but I was just wondering that after we're married, will you still want me?." 

Jim replied, "Oh Naomi...of course I will still want you. You're the most amazing, wonderful and beautiful woman I have ever loved. My love for you will never die. What made this come up?."

Naomi replied, "It's just something that was bothering me. I just don't want you to get tired of me." Jim replied while kissing the famous neck tattoo, sending goosebumps down Naomi's back, "I will never get tired of you, babe. You're timeless to me." The woman replied, "You're so romantic. You never fail to amaze me." Jim replied, "I try my best, my love."

 

The next day was the day of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. It was also the last day and night of freedom for the bride and groom to be. Just as things were getting underway, Naomi noticed that Drummer was acting strange, which rattled her. 

During the bachelorette party at the Rocinante bar, Naomi walked up to her assumed friend and asked, "Are you alright, Drummer?." The woman replied while trying to hide her evil smile, disguised as a regular smile, "I'm fine, Naomi. I was just talking to a friend." 

Naomi replied, "That's a relief." The bride to be had no idea that Samira Drummer had teamed up with Anderson Dawes to wreak havoc on Jim and Naomi's wedding day, the next day. The reason why was because Dawes and Drummer hated the idea of an Earther and a gorgeous Belter getting married. 

After the bachelorette and bachelor parties, Naomi got onto her hand terminal to talk to Jim about last minute nerves. Jim stayed at the townhouse, while Naomi stayed at the hotel where the wedding was going to be held. The gentleman was in bed while talking to his fiancé. 

Jim asked, "What's wrong, honey?." Naomi replied, "Something is not right. I have been having suspicions about Drummer. I think she's up to something." Jim asked, "What do you mean?." 

Naomi said, "I heard her talking to someone on her hand terminal, and she had an evil laugh. Oh Jim, I hope she's not going to ruin our wedding tomorrow." 

The gentleman said, "I'll get Miller, Amos, and Bobbie on this. No one's going to stop us. Get some rest and I will see you at the altar. Good night, Naomi." The woman smiled and said, "Night, James." The deep, warm, rumbling timbre of her fiancé's voice always soothed her. Jim replied, "Good night to you, my future bride."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added Miller, Julie and the Avasaralas into the story.

In New York City, it was the day of Naomi Nagata and James Holden's wedding. The wedding was going to be held at the Waldorf-Astoria. 

Bobbie Draper, Elise Holden, Drummer and Julie Mao-Miller were all fussing over Naomi. Drummer said, "You look absolutely beautiful, Naomi! Your handsome Earther husband will absolutely love what you're wearing." 

Julie added, "I wish you and Jim all the happiness in your marriage. I want you guys to be so happy just like how I am with Miller." 

Naomi replied, "Thank you, ladies. Bobbie...are you alright?." The woman replied, "I'm fine. Just trying not to tear up." Everyone giggled. Naomi replied, "It is a very happy day." 

Meanwhile on the groom's end, Miller asked, "What's up, Jim?." The gentleman replied, "I will need your assistance. 

Naomi told me that one of her bridesmaids, Samira Drummer, has been acting weird, and she said that Samira is planning to wreak havoc at the wedding with some Dawes guy." 

Miller replied, "No. Anderson will not be doing any shit like that to ruin your special day with Naomi. I will be keeping watch." Jim smiled and said, "Thanks, Miller. Thank you and Julie for coming to celebrate." 

Hours passed by, and it was time for the wedding ceremony at the hotel.

Jim, Alex, Miller and Father Tom were at the altar with bridesmaids Bobbie, Julie, Mother Elise and Samira. Amos walked Naomi down the aisle. 

The justice of the peace was Pastor Anna Volovodov, who had become friends with James and Naomi. 

The pastor said, "We gather here to witness and celebrate the first interplanetary wedding of Earther James Richard Holden and Belter Naomi Andromeda Kawaii Nagata. No power can ever divide this couple as they have become absolutely inseparable. Is there any reason why this pair should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Just then, Anderson and Samira said at the same time, "We object." People gasped. Anderson said, "This couple can't marry. I think it's absolutely disgusting." Samira added, "Belters and Dirtsiders cannot marry each other. It violates the laws of the solar system."

After hearing all of the bantering, Jim said while comforting his future bride, "Enough!! This is absolutely ridiculous. Anderson, Samira, you will be shown out the door by Miller and Amos. I will not have you two ruin my wedding day with the woman I love. Naomi, I love you and respect you so deeply. Our love will never die. I don't give a hoot as to what people say about us. Marry me, and let's start our lives together as a wonderful and beautiful interplanetary couple." Naomi smiled and said, "You never fail to touch my heart." 

As soon as the troublemakers had gone, Anna asked, "Do you, James Richard Holden, take Madame Naomi Andromeda Kawaii Nagata to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish forever, never let her out of your sight, and to be there at all times for her?." Jim replied, "I do." "Do you, Madame Naomi Andromeda Kawaii Nagata, take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?." Naomi looked into the gentleman's eyes and said, "I do." 

The pastor then smiled and said, "By the power vested in me, the Sol System and New York City, I now pronounce you husband and wife...Madame and Monsieur Nagata-Holden. You may now kiss your bride." 

Jim took his wife in his arms and dip kissed her. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. 

At the wedding reception, The Moldy Filters performed their new song, "Whiskey ere Da Jar", and they also played "Remember the Canterbury," the song that started Naomi and Jim's relationship.

During the dance, Jim said, "I am still deeply sorry that I snapped at you." Naomi said, "Darling...it's alright. Let's enjoy this wonderful night." The gentleman smiled and replied, "You're right." 

While the party was going on, Miller asked his wife, Julie Andromeda Mao-Miller, "I don't think we ever talked about your doctor's appointment. Did they find out what made you feel sick?." The woman replied with a smile, "I'm pregnant."

The gentleman asked, "Juliette...is this for sure?." Julie replied, "Yes. Oh Josephus...isn't this wonderful?." Miller said with a warm smile, "It is indeed. I love you, darling." Julie replied, "I love you more." Miller added, "I will quit all of my drinking habits once and for all, and take care of our child. I--I want to be a great father." Julie said, "You'll be a wonderful father, dearest." 

Among the guests at the reception was Chrisjen Avasarala and her husband, Arjun, who were talking about renewing their marriage vows, and Arjun got down and re proposed to his lovely wife, who immediately accepted.


End file.
